


You Don't Need My Name

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Falcobblepot, M/M, republished, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot comes to Miami with requests for Carmine Falcone but other occurrences arise and Oswald doesn't exactly get what he came for, but perhaps it is in his favor.[REPUBLISHED]
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Carmine Falcone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Don't Need My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old account I have where I published all my Gotham fics. Recently I've been cleaning up my new account and have one Gotham fic on there that I really wanted to be rid of. Don't really want Gotham attached to my newer account, so I'm just switching it over to this one. This has been published before by me, and this publication is more of a storage deal so if you're like "hey i know that fic" yeah it's from my account that I use and it's not there now. Just so you all know!

“ _There is one thing you don’t have. The Falcone name.”_

Those words continued to haunt Oswald. It wasn’t that he was insecure about himself and his status, or that he was timid about being able to overcome the Falcone family name itself, it’s that he wondered if he would lead an easier life with it. It could be the cherry on top of an already fantastic Sundae. And he loved a damn good Sundae. He felt rough fingers at the nape of his neck pulling harder and Oswald deepened their kiss.

Yes, Oswald thought, the name was easy to get. Victor had suggested over and over that it would have been easier to win Sofia’s heart, but Oswald hadn’t the time or effort to keep explaining to him that she was not his type, her _gender_ was not his type. He respected women entirely, but romantically he (and other inclinations of his desperately hopeless romantic mind) was always drawn to the male creature, they showed a dominance he enjoyed defeating with his own, and he had always known his attraction was singular.

“You seem distracted,” Carmine whispered with his ever-so warm smile, brushing a finger down Oswald’s cheek until his eyelashes fluttered. Oswald was sitting in his lap on his big office chair. They were in Miami, and Oswald had come down to win his favor back, but they had fallen into one of their old routines. _Very_ old. They had been this way years ago, once in a while, just because it felt good and it was what they both wanted. It was one of the few times Oswald actually _enjoyed_ being submissive, the little man. There was something about who Falcone was as a _man_ , even retired, it was as if he continuously resonated power. It was intoxicating, and on occasion, suffocating.

“Oh?” Oswald watched as Carmine rested his hands on Oswald’s thighs, not with lewd intent, but as a calming gesture.

“I’m not going to be around very long Oswald, I don’t know why you’re hanging around an old man like me. But, I do appreciate it. And I’m glad our feelings haven’t entirely dissipated even after…everything.” Carmine stroked a thumb in circles over Oswald’s calf. “That felt like centuries ago.”

Oswald found it within himself to smile. He did still feel for Carmine. Even after the fighting, the anger, and the rage, he felt something, just like he still felt for Ed. _Ed_ … Oswald shook the thoughts from his mind and ran his hands up Carmine’s lapels to distract himself. “That’s why we should just relax and make the most of our spare time.”

Oswald leaned in to kiss Carmine softly, admiring the fact he had tasted like mint all these years. It was strong earthy taste and got in Oswald’s nose and stung a bit, but he didn’t mind. Ed smelled like mint too, but a much softer mint. Perhaps he had a thing for mint…boys. Mint boys? _Minty_ boys…

“You’re distracted again,” Carmine said with a chuckle. Oswald’s cheeks turned red. This was just embarrassing now. He didn’t mean to act so distant, but he went so off topic in his head sometimes, and he though perhaps he wasn’t exactly fully into this whole…relationship, not without being honest about his real intentions.

He definitely felt something for Carmine, but he was worried what he felt was the desire to gain the Falcone name, and become stronger. It couldn’t just be that.

Oswald stood up and he could see Carmine’s desperate need to follow him, but he couldn’t get up off his chair without help, so Oswald didn’t move far. He sat at the end of the desk in the office and crossed his arms trying to find the right words.

Carmine faced him. “You didn’t come to Miami just to be with me, I know you better than that, my dear Cobblepot.”

Oswald huffed, but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He enjoyed when he called him his “Cobblepot” with all the pet names he really felt, genuinely, adored. But Carmine was right, he was here to ask Falcone back to the city, perhaps his hand in marriage, in the most formal way possible, to gain his final favor; his name, that would set Oswald up for life.

“I have more selfish reasons,” Oswald found himself openly admitting. He would tell the truth, even if it cost him his dignity. “But when I came here and saw you could barely move without support, and saw how peaceful you were I…I was reminded of how we used to fare, together. The look of pleasure on your face upon seeing mine, reminiscing on old memories. I wanted to be a part of that again. Frankly, I’ve missed you. I guess I never understood how much.”

Carmine’s face was as warm as the sun beating in through the window, and Oswald felt flutters in his chest for being able to make him satisfied with just words, with only his honesty.

“I’m assuming you’re still going to ask what you came down here for,” Carmine stares at him with a blank expression.

“Yes,” Oswald said with hesitation. “You know I’m no saint. I’m not going to leave without at least half of what I want.”

Carmine laughed, without humor this time, dryly. It was his _cold_ laugh that Oswald feared when he had been a younger man, just an umbrella boy. He found himself stiffening even now.

“And what is it you want, Oswald Cobblepot?”

“For you to return to Gotham to deal with the mess your daughter has created, and…your name.”

Carmine blinked. “My name?”

“Your hand, in marriage. I want your name. It can all be on the down-low, I won’t make a big spectacle of it, but if one of my enemies have learned I’ve become a Falcone, I’ll be feared not only by them, but potentially the entirety of Gotham. You know better than me, fear, is the most powerful factor to being the King of Gotham.” Oswald took a nervous breath, watching Carmine’s calculating eyes look him over and he starts to laugh again, this time uncontrollably. It wasn’t cold, but it also wasn’t gentle. He was laughing _at_ Oswald.

“No need to be rude, Mr. Falcone,” Oswald hissed. “I didn’t know my requests would be so amusing for you.”

“Oswald, you don’t need my name,” Carmine said with a wide smile.

“I-!” Oswald stumbled over his words, “I know that! I just…it would _increase_ my already established power. And that’s what I need, I have reigns on the city, I just need those reigns to be _stronger_.”

“Come here,” Carmine gestured, and he did so again when Oswald refused. Finally, Oswald found a place on his knee and Carmine took his hand. “You don’t need my name.”

Oswald’s eyes burned into his. “I don’t like being rejected, Carmine. I usually get what I want.”

“Sure. You _want_ it, but you don’t need it. Before you go ballistic on me, hear me out, Oswald. I care about you. I want you to understand your full potential. You’re brilliant, you always have been, you even outsmarted me a few times. If you think a name defines who you are or what power you can harness, then your intelligence has been shrouded by ego. Don’t let your ego grow to big, let your empire grow, and make sure it doesn’t crash. That’s all you need to worry about,” Carmine stroked Oswald’s cheek and Oswald felt a few tears welling up. He was always the worst with any talk like this. He always ended a deep conversation crying or screaming.

“I’ll come back,” Falcone agreed. “But, on the condition that I don’t give you my name.”

Oswald frowned, lips quivering into a straight line. He was right. Oswald didn’t like admitting his own mistake, but he wasn’t going to be any sort of king if he relied on any method other than his own determination. “Thank you, Carmine.”

“I believe in you,” Carmine put a firm hand on Oswald’s jaw, tilting his head up so he could stare into his watery eyes. “Believe in yourself. You’ve done it before.”

Oswald smiled in his haze. “Yes. I have. I’ll show Gotham how just how well a broken city can be run.”


End file.
